


Technicolor Glory

by Mickey_D



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Truth or Dare, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Neal, Painting, Sexual Content, Truth or Dare, Unfortunate Flower Metaphors, white collar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: When Neal's secret is revealed, one he kept from even his best friend Peter, it comes up during a rather raunchy game of Truth or Dare. He bolts, hiding in the kitchen. Peter goes after him after the shock wears off. They have a bit of a chat, possibly swap some spit, and go from there as all good romances do.





	Technicolor Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely reader! I'm so happy you've stopped by. I've been out of fanfiction for a while now. I found my muse once more, and have taken a first step into coming back to this world I love. This is my first White Collar fic! I'm a little nervous, but definitely more excited to share it with you.
> 
> Without further ado, read on :)

“Neal!” Peter boomed as he pulled the door open.

Neal ducked his head and smiled. “Hey Peter,” he returned, his happiness coloring his voice. “How are you?” he managed to ask as Peter pulled him into a hug. It was a bear hug; one only close friends got the pleasure of and Neal always enjoyed.

“I’m good. I”m good,” Peter replied once he’d let Neal out of the hug. He kept a hand on Neal’s shoulder as he led him towards the living room and asked, “How are you?”

“I’m alright.”

Neal immediately had Peter’s full attention. “Just alright?”

“It was a long week at school.”

“Long week, huh?” Elizabeth pressed as she popped out from the kitchen carrying a veggie tray. She dropped a kiss to Neal’s cheek and then said, “Sounds like you need a drink.”

“That would be lovely. Here, let me.” Neal attempted to take the tray from Elizabeth, but she danced out of the way.

“Neal, we go through this every time,” Elizabeth admonished. “Now come sit.”

Peter took Neal’s coat as Neal followed Elizabeth into the living room. Diana, alpha federal agent in all her glory, was sitting on the couch with a half-full wine glass in one hand and her other arm stretched along the back of the couch. There was  a space between her and Neal’s conspiracy loving beta best friend Mozzie. He, too, had a wine glass, but Neal was almost certain it was his third. Jones, also alpha and also a federal agent, sat across from the couch with Satchmo at his feet. His shoes were off and his feet were propped up on the ottoman Peter spent almost his entire time home tripping over. Neal would never understand how that ottoman was Peter’s only clumsy downfall. 

After she put down the tray, Elizabeth sat in the space between Diana and Mozzie. Diana’s arm, the one stretched along the couch, fell naturally over Elizabeth’s shoulders. Elizabeth happily reclaimed her wine glass from Diana and the alpha picked up her nearly empty bottle of beer. Neal had always thought they’d make a great couple. It was such a relief when Elizabeth finally agreed to go on a date with Diana. It wasn’t long before the beta was sporting hickeys that turned into a mating mark. Neal had won the bet and taken great joy in collecting his winnings from Peter. 

“Why don’t you have a seat? Put your feet up,” Peter said as he came into the living room with an empty wine glass in one hand and two cold beers in the other. He handed one of the bottles to Diana and placed the other on the coffee table. He picked up the bottle of wine and offered it to Neal. Neal nodded and took the last seat, accepting the glass from Peter after the alpha had filled it. “Thank you,” Neal murmured. Peter smiled.

“So Neal,” Elizabeth began, “what made your week so long?”

“Cheating. One of my students cheated! He copied a friend’s essay. Word for word. How could they think I wouldn’t notice? I had four _long_ meetings about it.”

Neal stopped talking with a groan and took a sip of wine. Mozzie filled the silence with, “The art is being lost.”

“The art of what?” Diana asked.

“Working the system. I never got caught cheating.” Mozzie sat back with a smirk and another sip of wine.

“Maybe you should offer a class,” Jones suggested. “Teach them your ways.”

Mozzie sat up, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and his elation obvious in his pointed finger and open mouth.

“Don’t give him any ideas. You’ll regret it,” Neal muttered.

“I have great ideas,” Mozzie insisted, indignant in his pride and wine.

“Like the Bee’s Cure for the Common Cold,” Peter supplied.

“Oh that was a good one,” Jones said. “Helped me keep a date with this omega. She was fine.”

Mozzie grinned and tapped his wine glass against Jones’ bottle. Neal just rolled his eyes. Peter, Diana, and Elizabeth laughed.

“You didn’t all come here to listen to me regale you with my many wonderful ideas, thought,” Mozzie said. “I believe the lady of the house had a game planned.”

Elizabeth beamed as the attention turned to her. “I do. Sort of old fashioned. I was thinking Truth or Dare. But dirty. Dirty Truth or Dare.”

“Dirty Truth or Dare?” Peter asked. “Isn’t that a bit...juvenile?”

“No! It’s fun,” Elizabeth insisted. “Diana and I play it all the time.”

“I’m in,” Jones said with a shrug.

“It could be intriguing, but I’m going to simply observe,” Mozzie intoned. “One shouldn’t make decisions under the influence.”

“I’ll play,” Neal said, followed immediately by Peter agreeing to play.

Neal turned to look curiously at his alpha best friend who had pulled a dining room chair between Neal and Jones. After the alpha had asked about the game’s maturity, Neal hadn’t expected Peter to join in. Dirty Truth or Dare felt a little out there for a straight-laced CPA.

“Wonderful,” Elizabeth said. “Diana?”

Diana pulled out her phone and handed it to Elizabeth. The beta pulled up the app, entered all their names, and began the game.

“Jones,” she announced, “truth or dare?”

Jones took a gulp of beer before saying, “Dare.”

The game had been going for hours. They were all intoxicated, in various states of undress, and laughing. Old college buddies were the best.

“Neal,” Elizabeth finally got out through her giggles, “truth or dare?”

Neal finished another glass of wine before answering, “Truth.”

There was a brief pause and then, “Describe your first time.”

They all looked at Neal expectantly. Neal shifted, put his wine glass down, felt his cheeks pink up. “I...I haven’t had sex yet,” he admitted.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Neal couldn’t look anyone in the eye. His cheeks darkened.

Peter just stared at Neal. They’d been friends for so long that he felt a little betrayed by just now hearing about this. He could name all of Neal’s past relationships--Alex, Kate, Sarah, Rebecca, some weird, uncomfortable stint with Keller--and he couldn't believe Neal hadn’t had sex with any of them. Neal was almost thirty.

“Excuse me,” Neal murmured. He pulled his shirt on as he escaped to the kitchen.

“Never would have thought that,” Jones said.

“Neal has his reasons,” Mozzie said cryptically. 

“Are they Kate shaped?” Diana grumbled.

Mozzie didn’t respond. Peter stood up and went after Neal.

The alpha found Neal in the kitchen leaning against the island with his back to the living room. Neal’s shirt was only hanging loose on his shoulders and his hair was a little mused. Peter thought he looked small and Neal wasn’t usually small. He was usually all bright smiles and laughter. The last time Neal looked small was because of Keller. Peter would kill that guy one day.

Peter went around the island and stood in front of Neal. “You okay, buddy?”

Neal didn’t meet Peter’s eyes as he nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Since Neal wasn’t looking at him, he couldn’t see Peter frown. Neal did feel Peter come a bit closer. “Neal, c’mon. It’s me.”

Neal sighed and reached out. One hand wrapped around Peter’s side and the other clutched the back of Peter’s t-shirt. Peter put his arms around Neal, one across the omega’s shoulders and one around his waist.

“It’s just… did you see how they all looked at me?” Neal asked quietly. “I’m some sort of freak apparently. I just haven’t been comfortable enough with anyone. I got close with Kate. After Keller though… I haven’t really dated anyone since.”

Peter rubbed at Neal’s back as he let those words dissolve around them. “You’re not a freak.”

Neal sunk a little further into Peter’s embrace. “I feel like one. Everyone leaves me, Peter. I don’t know why.” 

Peter didn't think before saying, “I won’t leave you.”

Neal shifted in Peter’s arms to look up at the alpha. “Peter, I… I know that.”

Neal’s heart raced as he leaned up and kissed Peter. The alpha took a second to respond, but there was no hesitation once he did. Big, warm hands cupped Neal’s face. A confident mouth coaxed Neal into opening his. Neal’s hands moved so they curled into the fabric stretched across Peter’s chest.

Peter pulled back a bit to breathe and move so his half-hard cock wasn’t pressing uncomfortably into Neal’s legs. “Do you want to get dinner tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Neal agreed easily before tugging Peter back into a kiss.

* * *

 

Saturdays were easily Neal’s favorite day of the week. Nothing school related ever happened on a Saturday. Nothing CPA-ish even happened on a Saturday. Everything wonderful happened on Saturdays. He woke up without an alarm, stretched and checked his phone absentmindedly. He rolled  out of bed and scratched his sleep-warm skin as he brewed his fancy Saturday morning coffee. He meandered out to the balcony, watched the Manhattan skyline sparkle in the morning light. Once his first cup of coffee was gone, he went back for a second and a book. It was back to the balcony or to the couch if the weather was less than ideal. He spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon reading. June came up in the early evening and they shared a glass or two of wine with an early dinner. Sometimes, Neal joined his friends out on the town, but most of his Saturdays passed in quiet, content solitude.

This Saturday, the one Neal was currently experiencing, was on its way to becoming the best Saturday Neal had ever had. Peter surprised him with bagels and coffee to share on the balcony before going in and turning the game on for Peter. They’d yet to move. Peter was propped up on the arm rest, most of his attention on the baseball game. Neal was settled between Peter’s legs, back to the alpha’s chest with a book in his lap. He’d had to stop reading, though, because, while most of Peter’s attention was definitely on the game, some of it was on the omega in his lap. That small bit of attention manifested itself in the form of Peter’s thumb rubbing absently at Neal’s chest.The touch was warm, comforting, and sent a shot of arousal through Neal. He’d closed his eyes a while ago and sunk into the alpha and the quiet.

Peter smiled proudly as the Yankees caught the last out and the game came to an end He turned the post-game report down so he could fully focus on Neal. He ran his free hand through the dark hair he loved. It was always so soft. Peter liked to tug on it a bit when they were getting hot and heavy.

“Neal, you awake?” Peter murmured.

“Mmm… yeah,” Neal replied just as quietly.

“Do you want to order dinner?”

Neal wrinkled his nose. Ordering dinner seemed like quite the amount of work. “Only if you do the ordering.”

Peter reached for his phone, pulling up the familiar number. It barely took them any time to order. The place knew them both by name and would have their usuals brought around in less than half an hour with another call to let them know it’s on the way. 

Neal mumbled, “What do you want to drink?” after Peter hung up the phone.

“You still have the beer from the other night?”

“Of course. I’ll get it.”

Peter reluctantly relinquished Neal. The omega padded into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got one of Peter’s beers. He set it on the counter while he poured himself a glass of wine. He came back over, set his glass on the table, and fidgeted with the can of beer. He couldn’t quite meet Peter’s eyes.

Peter watched Neal carefully. He’d never seen him like this before. Neal was usually calm and sure. He’d get upset or embarrassed, sure, but this… This was nervous. Peter hadn’t ever seen Neal truly nervous. “Neal, you okay?”

“Yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night.”

Peter frowned both at the request and the fact Neal wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Kinda thought that was assumed.”

A knock on the door prevented Peter from exploring the odd request further. Neal practically threw his beer at him in his rush to get their food. The omega was loud as he pulled plates and silverware from their places in the kitchen. The dishes rattled and clanked as Neal turned the coffee table into a makeshift dining table. Still,he wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes and his cheeks were sort of pink. For some reason Neal was now feeling embarrassed on top of feeling nervous.

Peter finally got a chance to ask what was going on once Neal took a seat leaving an uncomfortable amount of space between them. “Neal, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Neal mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“Neal,” Peter said with a fond smile, “we’ve been dating nearly a year now and we’ve been friends much longer. Don't’ try to lie to me. Why did you ask if I was spending the night?”

Neal fidgeted, reached for his wine, took a sip. “Just forget it. Please.”

“No.”

That finally got Neal to look at him. It was an annoyed look with a scowl, but it was a look nonetheless.

“I want you to  _spend the night_ _,_ ” Neal reiterated.

“Neal, we already...oh. Oh!”

Neal’s blush flared to life as Peter figured out what he was trying to get at. “Just forget it,” Neal mumbled. “If I can’t even say what I want, we probably shouldn’t be doing it.” 

“Does it help if I say that I definitely want to spend the night?” Peter asked.

Neal gave him a considering look. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Peter said along with a nod and a grin. “Pretty much since we met at freshman orientation.”

Neal’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “You have not!”

“I have!” Peter insisted.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, you know,” Peter began. It was his turn to look bashful. “You’ve really only dated girls and I thought, especially after Keller, you weren’t into guys. And I didn’t want you to think I was just dating you to get in your pants. If I get to be first, I want you to be really comfortable with me.”

Neal abandoned his dinner so he could close the distance between them with a clumsy kiss. Peter happily accepted Neal in his lap, eagerly returning the omega's kiss. He wouldn't have pulled out of the embrace except that his stomach rumbled rather loudly and that made Neal pull away to laugh.

The alpha gathered his dinner and his omega in his lap and leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “Why don’t you tell me what you think about your first time. How do you see it going? Be honest.”

“I see it going one of two ways really,” Neal said as Peter started to eat. “Either it's super awkward and uncomfortable and he doesn’t know what to do with me or it’s just… I don’t know… sweet, gentle. Affirmative. I’ve always pictured sex with a guy. I’ve dated plenty of girls, but I always see myself with a guy.”

“What do you mean exactly by affirmative?” Peter inquired once he’d swallowed.

“Just tell me I’m doing well. I’m nearly thirty. A lot has built up and I know you’ve had more experience than I have and I don’t want to get in my own head.”

Peter rubbed Neal’s stomach with his currently unoccupied hand to soothe him as they each thought about what they’d said so far. The picture that was forming in Peter’s head was quite beautiful.

“Did you enjoy your first time?” Neal asked a few quiet moments later.

“I did. It was a bit bumbling--wasn’t quite sure what to do with everything--but it was good.”

“I want my first time to be a fond memory.”

“It will be,” Peter assured him. “Whether it’s with me or someone else.Now eat your dinner.”

Neal smirked as he settled further into Peter’s lap and quietly quipped, “Yes, Alpha.”

And fuck if that didn’t get Peter’s blood up.

* * *

 

They didn’t actually have sex last night. They’d kept talking about sex though. Which led to frantic grinding, sticky pants left in a pile on the floor, and cold dinner.

Now Peter was blinking awake in the golden morning light with Neal tucked into his side. He ran a still sleepy hand down Neal’s arm. Neal stirred a bit at the soft touch, but didn’t fully wake up. Peter loved him. Probably loved him since they first officially met. Orientation had definitely been lust at first sight, but the ice breakers in their University 101 class had been love at first smile. Peter adored Neal’s smile.

“I love you too,” Neal mumbled. “Go back to sleep.”

Peter exaggerated the groan he let loose as he wrapped his arms around Neal and rolled them over. Neal laughed, quieted only when Peter kissed him squarely on the mouth. It started fun--little nips and teasing tongues--then turned lazy. Neal gave in to Peter The alpha took full advantage--plundering that candy sweet mouth, curling fingers into soft, dark hair to angle Neal’s head just the right way, sliding his other hand down to cup Neal’s buttocks. The alpha squeezed the warm skin in his hand drawing a moan from Neal. peter smiled into their kiss. “You like that?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Neal whispered.

Peter squeezed again. Neal’s breath hitched. 

The scent Peter had learned years ago thickened. The hand he had on the omega's bum slipped to Neal’s entrance. It was damp on its way to being wet. Peter pressed an inquisitive finger against the untouched skin. Neal’s hands curled around Peter’s shoulders and a sigh with a hint of a whine left those sinful lips. Peter rubbed his finger in careful circles coaxing a bit more slick out. Neal’s hands squeezed Peter’s shoulders.

“Peter,” the omega gasped. “Peter, please, I…”

The alpha pulled back a bit so he could look at Neal properly. His finger retreated from its careful exploration, but his hand kept that curious finger close. His other hand released Neal’s hair to bring the omega's gaze back from where he’d let it drop after speaking. Blue eyes--shy and excited--looked up at Peter. Those eyes paired with the true smile Peter learned how to distinguish from those charming ones Neal faced parents and bothersome coworkers with had the alpha’s heart stuttering in his chest.

“I want you to be my first,” Neal murmured.

Even tangled together naked in bed, Neal’s admission brought a blush to his cheeks. Peter smiled lovingly down at the man in his arms as he cupped one of those pink cheeks. “I want that more than anything. Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes. I’m sure, Peter. I’m sure, alpha,” Neal managed to gush out before he was consumed in kissing Peter.

That curious finger was back rubbing, pressing, teasing with more intention. Neal tilted his head away from Peter’s kiss as the sensation of getting wet by someone else’s hands washed over him. Peter busied himself with kisses given to the pale throat Neal left vulnerable to him. His cock was thickening as Neal gave in to him, got wetter, shifted so Peter could feel how fast the omega got hard. One of Neal’s hands curled into Peter’s hair. He pushed a bit, encouraging, and the alpha recalled one of the things they’d talked about last night.

_“I play with my nipples sometimes,” Neal confessed. “Especially late in the heat. It’s the only way I can feel better. I… I come so fast.”_

Now Peter was gazing at those rosy peaks and the desire to suck, bite, pinch burned in his chest. Peter dipped his head and did just that. He sucked and nipped and Neal gasped and squirmed. The alpha brought both hands to where Neal’s waist tapered so he could hold the omega still. Neal’s feet slipped against the sheets as arousal coursed through him. Peter switched his attention to the other, before now neglected nipple. Neal whimpered and whined. His hands curled into Peter’s hair and kept the alpha where he was. The omega was nearly certain he could come must like this. He couldn’t remember a time outside of his heat where he was this easy for an orgasm. Maybe it was the fact Peter had him pinned down, or the alpha’s own aroused scent clouding his head, or that skillful mouth scraping teeth over his nipple.

Before they could find out if Neal could indeed come just like this, Peter pulled away. The alpha grinned at the omega. Neal’s eyes were wide, cheeks flushed with lust, lips parted as he breathed. His hair fell in haphazard waves across his forehead and over the pillow. Peter was absurdly proud that he was the first person who’d ever seen Neal like this. At the moment he wanted to be the only one to ever see Neal like this. That, though, was a thought and feeling for another time.

“You still want more, hun?”

“Yes, yes,” Neal said along with fervent nods.

Peter kissed Neal hard, claiming that perfect pink mouth. Neal matched him, not submitting easily as excitement partnered with the arousal. He felt ready.

“We’re gonna take this slow,” Peter told him as he shifted down the bed. “You let me know how it all feels--good or bad. Okay?”

“Okay,” Neal murmured gratefully.

Peter kissed Neal tenderly before they both shifted slightly. Neal propped himself up on the pillows as Peter moved down a bit, settling happily between the omega's legs. Neal, eyes glued to the alpha before him, brought one hand to his cock in a loose, teasing hold and the other tweaked an already achy nipple. Peter used both hands to push Neal’s legs a little wider. His whole body thrummed with desire as the sight of slick-shiny, lust flushed skin greeted him. 

“Peter,” Neal whined shakily as he let his hips pulse up to encourage the alpha to move one. “I’ll do it myself if you don’t get going,” the omega found the strength to threaten.

Peter grinned, answering the omega with the curious finger from earlier. That finger slipped easily into Neal’s wet heat.

“Oh God,” Neal moaned.

Now, he wasn’t a total virgin to sex. He’d used a small collection of toys to get through each heat when all he wanted was another orgasm, yet even this one finger pressing into him, drawing more slick out, was better than anything he’d known before. Peter was better. Neal wasn’t sure if it was the simple touch of another, or the touch of an alpha, or specifically Peter, but he was sure that even this solitary finger had ruined him for anything else. Those toys tucked in the back of his closet had no hope of satisfying him again.

“Here’s another,” Peter told him.

Now two fingers worked inside him. Neal’s breath caught at the feel of them. Peter scissored them open and the hand playing with Neal’s nipple scratched over Neal’s chest. The hand around Neal’s cock dropped its rhythm to grab the sheets. Peter watched smugly as he took Neal apart with just his fingers. He couldn’t wait to see how Neal reacted to his cock.

With his two fingers, Peter found Neal’s prostate. He massaged it a bit before stretching and rubbing some more. Neal let out  a breathy, “Ah!” as pleasure pulsed through him. His cock twitched and he got wetter--almost sloppy with it--when Peter played with his prostate.

“So good,” he murmured, arching his hips into Peter’s touch. “Feel so good, Peter. More, please. Oh God…”

Peter added a third. Neal’s other hand found a place in the sheets while his hips began to thrust down on Peter’s fingers. The orgasm he thought would come from Peter’s mouth on his nipples was growing in the heat pooled in his belly. He kept meeting Peter’s movements, eyes closed and heart racing. He was so close he could taste it.

Then there was a hand on his hips and a gravelly, alpha voice in his ear telling him, reminding him, “We’re taking this slow, hun.”

Neal opened his eyes. Peter was leaning over him, one hand stretching Neal open for the thick cock hanging heavy between his legs and the other was propping the alpha up.

“Alpha,” Neal whined just wanting to come. He felt like he was burning up inside.

“Slow, Omega,” Peter repeated firmly. It wasn’t his Alpha Voice, but it was close.

Neal whined again, both at Peter’s slowing pace and the sudden, intense focus Peter was paying Neal’s prostate. He both loved and hated it. The pleasure slowly rippling through him was unlike anything he’d felt before, dark soil nurturing the orgasm growing in his belly. He flexed his hips futilely against Peter’s grip. Desperation clawed at him as his outlet for all the pleasure was kept just out of reach. His hands twisted in the sheets; his head tossed on the pillow.

“Peter, Alpha, please.”

Neal’s voice cracked over the pleading words. Still, Peter didn’t relent. He kept up the maddeningly slow touch. The orgasm in Neal’s belly grew stronger roots, took hold of all Peter was giving him. It’s flowers began to bud as Peter praised him. “You look so beautiful, Neal. You’re doing so good.; taking this so well.” Neal squeezed his eyes closed as those buds bloomed. His hips flexed in Peter’s hold as the pleasure finally found a release. The blooms spread through Neal’s body leaving him warm and still aroused as Peter pulled his fingers away.

Neal blinked blearily up at Peter who was fondly smiling down at him. “‘S good,” the omega slurred. “Want your cock though,” he continued managing to pull a leg in and press lightly against said cock.

Peter hissed at the contact. He pressed his hips down against Neal’s thigh, aware of his own arousal more than ever now that his sole focus wasn’t on prepping Neal.

“Want that too, hun.”

Neal reached up to cup Peter’s cheek. He murmured a fond, “Hun,” in reply.

Peter gave one more kiss to Neal before getting ready to get the omega on his cock.

Neal spread his legs once more. Peter kept himself propped on one arm and used his other one to line his cock up with Neal’s slick entrance. He pressed in slowly. As the head of his cock breached and settled inside Neal, the omega hissed and squeezed his eyes closed. Peter was bigger than his toys. Even though he was definitely wet enough and Peter had stretched him, there was still a modicum of discomfort.

“You okay?” Peter asked softly.

“Yeah,” Neal panted. “Just hurts a little. You’re bigger than my toys.”

Peter felt a smug pride at that. Another inappropriate feeling, most likely, but he couldn’t help it. “You’re doing so good. Gonna give you some more, okay?”

“Please,” Neal murmured.

Peter gave him some more. The alpha kept a close eye on Neal, watching for any sign of pain or needing a break. He was pleased to see the discomfort melt away as he felt Neal’s body stretch and give. Neal opened his eyes and let his mouth open as Peter eased into him.

“That’s it,” Peter cooed.

Neal seemed lost for words. That smugness Peter felt only grew. The omega looked up at him in wonder as the alpha fully settled in him.

“Peter,” he sighed, “so good.”

Peter was overwhelmed himself. Neal was hot, wet, tight. The omega was so perfect beneath him, clinging to his alpha with his whole body.

“Move, alpha, please,” Neal requested with hints of earlier desperation reappearing. 

Peter was happy to oblige, albeit slowly still. He drew his hips out and then eased in. Neal moaned and squirmed, the sensation overwhelming. Peter held him in place saying, “That’s it Neal. That’s it.”

Neal pulled Peter’s face to his and kissed the alpha, open mouthed and lost in the feeling of being totally claimed. Peter wrapped an arm around Neal's shoulder to draw him closer while his other hitched Neal’s leg up and angled Neal’s hips up a bit more. He gave the omega another slow thrust. Neal broke out of the kiss to moan. The new angle Peter held him in was exquisite.

“Alpha, please,” Neal begged. “Please.” He tried to thrust down on Peter’s cock--really tried to get the alpha to properly fuck him--but he was pinned. He hated it. He loved it.

Neal whined. Peter chuckled a bit, gave Neal a quick, conciliatory peck, and said, “Alright, alright.”

Neal had to find a quick hold on Peter's shoulders as the alpha finally began to pick up speed. Neal’s nails dug into Peter's shoulders, biting into skin ad leaving red crescent moons in their wake. The omega’s body sung the alpha’s praises in whimpers and moans he was helpless to stop. 

Peter’s hold was the only thing keeping Neal from getting jostled up the bed and smacking against the headboard. This was one of the few things he was truly aware of. He could tell Peter was mixing kisses and praises as he continued to pound him, but just what the alpha was saying was lost in the blissful buzzing filling Neal's head. The moments Peter pulled back were the end of the world only to have that world reborn in technicolor glory seconds later as Peter claimed him again. His next orgasm--petals of burning pinks, oranges, reds--was taking root, promising to be more beautiful than the one before--deep blues, purples, greens. Neal desperately sought a proper kiss from Peter before his orgasm flooded him. The kiss didn’t last long. Neal’s orgasm came causing him to cry out again. Peter’s thrusts stopped as Neal’s body squeezed around him. 

As he came down from his high, Neal’s blue eyes opened and blinked up at Peter. Soft, loving fingers caressed Peter’s cheeks and lips. “Good?” the omega whispered.

Peter wasn’t quite sure what Neal meant. Was he asking if he, Peter, was good? He most definitely as, and he was getting better the longer he was with Neal. Was Neal good in bed? Yes. He was the best. Was Peter good to continue? Absolutely. His knot was starting to swell,and his cock was aching to get back to business.

Peter brought the tempo back down as he finally replied to Neal’s question. “So good, hun. You’re doing so good. I love you.”

“Love you, Peter,” Neal murmured.

Peter kissed Neal, the omega he adored, deeply, tongue plundering, exploring the mouth he knew so intimately. He rocked their bodies together, losing where he ended and Neal began. Neal’s hands cupped Peter’s face to keep the kiss from ending. This would all never stop if Peter had his way. He was pretty sure it wasn’t just the hormones talking when he told himself Neal was it.

A gasp ended the kiss. Neal looked awed, the feeling of Peter’s know pressing against his entrance new. “Alpha,” he breathed.

“You want my knot? Want me to really stretch you? Fill you all the way up?”

“Yes,” Neal sighed as if Peter had put all his desires into words when he couldn’t. “We talked. We talked.”

It felt too easy to give Neal a few more thrusts before pressing further than he had, coaxing Neal to open up with soft words and the return of that curious finger. It didn't take more than a gentle press to get a bit more slick and a shuddering breath from Neal. The omega’s body--loose from two orgasms and magic hands--welcomed Peter.

Peter could tell his knot was more than Neal was expecting. There was a grimace and flash of pain instead of mild discomfort across those beautiful features.

“Peter,” Neal whimpered.

“Just breathe, hun.”

Neal tried to squirm away. The stretch so foreign, but he couldn’t. Peter did his best to resist the white hot pleasure pulsing through him to comfort Neal.

“You’re so beautiful, Neal. Just give it a second. It’ll feel good. I promise. You’re doing so well.”

Neal’s curious hand wiggled between the two of them and pressed along where he was stretched around Peter’s knot. The omega sucking in a breath as his fingers touched his hot rim.

Peter propped himself up on an elbow and fit a hand around Neal’s cock. Soft, almost accidental moans poured from the omega's mouth. His feet slipped against the sheets once more. Neal’s head tossed on the pillow. This orgasm was coming on fast. He was so full. And Peter was right. It was starting to feel good.

“Love you, Neal,” Peter murmured.

Neal’s orgasm came over him gently. Peter shuddered as Neal’s body rippled around him. Neal’s hands brushed softly over Peter’s skin. Peter finally allowed himself to sink into the pleasure coursing through him. His body relaxed over Neal’s, the omega kissing any available skin absentmindedly. Peter panted over the sweaty skin and dark curls, hips shifting minutely as waves of release washed over him. He closed his eyes and simply reveled in it all: the scent of Neal--calm, sated, pleased; the feel of the omega beneath him--smooth strong, slippery with sweat and cum Peter had caused; the tight squeeze around his knot--utter perfection. 

It wasn’t until Neal was squirming around and quietly calling his name that Peter realized he’d fallen asleep. He blinked down at Neal, eyes still clouded with sleep. “Good morning,” he murmured, voice raspy as it was always the last part of him to wake up.

“It’s afternoon, now, and I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh,” Peter pulled away, both their faces betraying their dislike of distance between them.

Neal, once free, scrambled to the bathroom. Peter flopped onto his side of the bed and waited for Neal’s return with closed eyes. He could probably sleep for a few more hours.

Neal didn't come back to bed, though. He pulled on a pair of Peter’s basketball shorts the alpha had forgotten he’d left here. Neal rummaged through the trunk at the end of the bed, pulling out his paints and a fresh canvas.

Even though it was obvious as Neal set up his easel, Peter still asked, “What are you doing?”

“Painting. Got an idea.”

Peter knew that would be all he’d get until Neal finished. He dozed for a bit longer before ambling into the kitchen to make a late lunch. He turned on the game quietly and worked on the crossword. He flipped to _Dateline_ after the Yankees won. Neal stayed silent and focused, cold food waiting for him on the table.

The moon hung over New York before Neal finished. He was on his fifth _Dateline_ story. Neal still didn't speak, but he crawled into Peter’s lap with reheated food.

“Can I see it?” Peter asked, hand combing through Neal’s hair.

“Sure,” Neal said around a big bite of pancakes.

Peter let Neal finish dinner before he got up to look at the painting. It reminded Peter of stained glass. The pieces that made up the background were all plums, deep seas, and emeralds that spiraled down to the center of the bottom when they became all emerald and stretched into a stem that became lighter shades of green as it grew up the canvas. The stem burst into a lush flower that reminded Peter of the ones _National Geographic_ captured in the rain forest. The petals appeared soft to the touch and caught the eye with their pink rose, citrus orange, and tantalizing red undersides. The center of the flower glowed white.

Neal startled Peter from his viewing when he curled into the alpha’s side and asked, “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Peter told him emphatically. He promised his sincerity by soundly kissing his omega.

“Take me to bed?” Neal whispered when Peter pulled back. He pulled Peter’s tie from behind his back. Must have grabbed it while Peter admired his work. “Take me to bed with this?”

Blue eyes peered up, drenched in faux innocence. Peter growled, a low sound rumbling in his chest as he caught both Neal’s wrists in one hand and pinning them behind the omega’s back. He cupped Neal’s face with his free hand. There was really only one answer to Neal’s questions. “Yes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below!
> 
> XOXO  
> Mica


End file.
